


Verbal Acknowledgement

by Choco_Mint



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Communication, Lack of Communication, Mental Health Issues, Other, Poetry, please listen to your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mint/pseuds/Choco_Mint
Summary: There are times when we all feel a little ignored, it's no fun and it can fuel those voices in your head that say we have nothing meaningful to add. But heck those voices! They are wrong and they probably smell bad.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Verbal Acknowledgement

Sometimes my brain can be so cruel,  
It says I'm stupid when I'm not.  
I'm feeling like such a fool,  
When the response isn't a lot.

I feel like you can't hear me,  
Should I scooch closer to you?  
My mind is going hazy,  
Can you please say something too?

Verbal acknowledgment,  
I only need a sound.  
There's not much to be spent,  
Nothing too profound.

Meet in the middle,  
Just a little bit.  
It's not a riddle,  
We both gain from it.

My perception,  
Is really skewed.  
No reception,  
I'm really screwed.

The silence,  
It's too much.  
Alliance,  
Get in touch.

Hey there,  
Yeah you.  
You there?  
Me too!

Ah  
Uh?  
Aw  
Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> I feel ignored easily. It's something I'm actively working on because I know that occasional silence in a conversation is perfectly normal, but my brain says "hey they are ignoring you!" or "what you said was dumb and that is why there is silence!"
> 
> I'm trying to be open about this struggle to my friends, but it can be hard to not come across as needy or like I want my friends to walk on eggshells around me. But with better communication comes stronger bonds! So I strive to work on this matter WITH my friends.


End file.
